kapdfandomcom-20200213-history
Koshima Ivanov
"Yeah, don't act like you're guilt free buddy, we were on the other end of that deal. We're criminals too. Face facts." - Koshima to Leroi Devon during a drug deal Koshima Ivanov '''was a mercenary for hire and a former member of the Ivanov gang. He was born with a rare genetic mutation which gave him the ability of psychokinesis. Koshima is the eldest of the Ivanov children and worked closely with his family's gang until the Perenimat crisis forced him into exile. Appearance Koshima is a well built Caucasian male in his early 50s. He has receding grey hair with an often scraggly beard. He has fairly worn facial features and weary eyes. He is 6'0" and weights 213 pounds. Due to his situation during the events of KAPD, Koshima opts to wear more discreet clothing, usually dressing in his signature long-coat, a grey dress shirt and black tie. Koshima keeps his clothing neat because of his strict upbringing. Personality As a whole, Koshima is not one to express emotion willingly, growing up in the family business meant that holding back his true feelings was not only a necessity, it was beneficial. Despite having a stern exterior, Koshima is in reality very caring and protective of those he cares about, even causing himself harm to defend them. He only expresses his feelings to those he trusts the most, which are few and far between as Koshima developed trust issues after the Perenimat Crisis, he is very particular with his actions too, as one wrong step can put him in the wrong hands. History Early Life Koshima was born in the city of Nizhy Novogorod in 1973 when the city was occupied by the Soviet Union. He was the first-born of the notorious Ivanov gang leaders Kristov & Antonina and remained an only child for 12 years. Koshima was born with a rare genetic mutation that granted him the ability to move objects with his mind through psychokinesis which garnered his father's interest. Koshima spent a lot of his early life isolated from his parents, this was due to their busy schedule and Kristov's stern treatment of Koshima and the Ivanov children as a whole. Comparing the treatment of his siblings by Kristov, Koshima was the most well off, being seen as the prodigy son and the next in line for the title of Ivanov gang leadership meant that he was treated a lot better. Often times Koshima's Psychokinesis would be tested on by Ivanov gang-hired researchers who tried to weaponize his abilities. The Ivanov Gang Upon turning 18, Koshima was put into work in the Ivanov gang. He began by doing odd jobs as a low-level thug, which he found to be degrading and a waste of time considering his abilities. His father often scolded him for expecting so much simply because of his bloodline and would continually punish him with the jobs that no other member of the gang wanted to do. Slowly but surely Koshima climbed his way up the ranks of the gang, eventually getting to the rank of Caporegime. It took several years for him to reach to such a high level but it did not come without it's benefits, Koshima was entrusted with some of the gang's biggest jobs such as drug distribution and thug training. This contrasted with his siblings who were kept lower down in the ranks, Adrik remained a low level researcher in Kristov's research division whilst Marina chose not to participate in what she deemed a moreally bankrupt organisation. Recruitment As the years went by Koshima was trusted with tasks to accomplish, one of which was recruitment. Koshima would go to fight clubs to find the fittest men in the competition. During a tournament in 2005, Koshima witnessed the man who would eventually become his best friend, Lukas Kaiser, take down an almost 7 foot man, he decided right there and then to Hire Lukas. To prove he wasnt joking around, Koshima helped Lukas take down a group of debt collectors, the two would share an unbreakable bond from here on out. '''THIS SECTION IS NOT FINISHED. Relationships Trivia * When Koshima used the alias Ember, he had bright blue hair that was often made fun of and referenced during the events of KAPD. * Koshima is a Scorpio. * He has a strong disliking for seafood. * Koshima was originally much younger during the events of KAPD but was later retconned to being older. * There was originally a subplot where a rival actor attempted to sabotage his acting career, this was later cut from the story. * His current theme song is 'Aint no grave' by Johnny Cash * Koshima's birthday is shared by his creator and writer Amelia. Category:Protagonist Category:KAPD Characters Category:Protagonists